Youth Trapped in Ice
by StartButton
Summary: A mysterious boy is found by a man named "Mukuro" incased in ice for god-knows-how-long and is taken back once said ice is broken, However, the boy has no memory of who he is what he is or even how to speak. HIATUS
1. The Boy Incased in Ice

Hello ducklings, Charlie here, and with her first fanfic too, Youth Trapped in ice. Yeah, I'm crappy with Titles, but, I'm bord out of my mind and figured I'd give fanfic-ing [is that even a word?] a try. I'm a noob to the Anime/Manga, so, If I have any mistakes that you notice please inform me so I can correct them, and any ideas for oncoming chapters next characters you'd like to see ect, ect, Would be LOVED.[And molested.]

**Disclamer:** Oh, one could only wish to own The epic that is KHR, Sigh.

**Summary: **A mysterious boy is found by a man named "Mukuro" incased in ice for god-knows-how-long and is taken back once said ice is broken, However, the boy has no memory of who he is what he is or even how to speak. However bit-and-peices comeback as the boy has nastalgic encounters with men older than him. TYL Mukuro and and 18-19 year old tsuna. Parings - Main 6927 but there'll be others, possibly 2796, 5027, or 8050? I dunno.

**Warnings:** Shounen ai, possible OOC, Plot Bunnies, Horrible writing skills and My lazy ass. Plus a change in the area Mukuro lives due to timeframe ... I guess. I planned the first three chapters during the two weeks I went without the internet, so I had no ability to look at refrences.

**Forsadowing[?]:** What would happen if Tsuna wasn't found until years later and the nineth became ill once he had been found? And if the first gaurdian he met was Mukuro?

_Italics are thoughts_

**Bould is what is written by Tsuna**

**Youth Trapped in ice ; **_The Boy Incased in Ice_

A man rushes down a path as if it was late to the place were he would earn a once-and-a-life-time chance, the man rushing in said way was Mukuro. Why he was rushing back in such a manner was strange as he had mearly taken a stroll into a nearby forest. Maybe he forgot the time as he had forgotten his watch and had something he needed to do today. Mukuro brushed passed the bushes and trees on a small rocky upward path, cursing at himself under his breath at his own stupidety and wondering as to why he was air-headed enough to accedently taken the longer ,more natrual and mearly unplesant road as to the normal one, this was very unlike him. As Mukuro was half-walking half-running he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, a large, almost taughting crack in a boulder. _I don't have time for that_, he thought, but felt an uneasy feeling in his pit, as if ignoring the crack would be the largest reget he would hold in his lifetime. He then stopped and stared at the crack. Leaving such feeling alone was never a good idea and Mukuro knew it, so he walked near the crack and looked inside. _Curiousity did kill the cat as they say_, Mukuro thaught as he looked closer and grinned. _I guess the not only one cat was killed_, is all he could think as he saw a boy looking about 17-18-years-old trapped in ice. He smoothly felt around for some type of weak point that could open the crack, but no luck, he sighed and stepped back hearing a small 'click'. "What was that sound?" he thought out loud as he turned around only to repeat the action as he heard the crack slowly move open into the shape of a cave. "Open sesame, I suppose?" he laughed lightly then walked inside. The cave was dark and unpleasently cold, steaming due to the heat just now allowd inside. Mukuro walked to were the boy was incased and questioned him "I wonder who forced you in here," was the last statement he said before he peered to a name plate that had ice and rust on it's surface bluring out most of the letters, " T, S, U, Y, O, H, S, W, D, A, " he murmered _Not much to go by_, he though then heard a 'crack' as he touched the name place. _This again? Your making me curiouser and curiouser by the minute_, he thought with a widening grin as the ice incasing the boy began to crack and fall apart until the boy collapsed onto the cold ground. Mukuro walked to the boy and kneeled to take the boy's pulse, It was steady, and then put his hand over the boys mouth, he was breathing. After Mukuro deemed the boy as _Living _he picked him up and began walking the path he had been on, only this time with a slower pace and a smile.

The man had arrived at his destenation, an abandoned park there were many old and cracked cadges and building looking to collapse at the very metion of the word 'fall', however Mukuro keep moving deeper into the park until ariving at a building, it looked pretty sturdy. The building was a place that seemed to hold indoor shows and from time to time conventions and partys, sometimes meeting and so on. It had two floors a kitchen and more than one bath room, however there was still reason for it to be called abadoned, as for it was covered in dust and trash, there were cracks in the walls and some windows shattered, however if one was to say anything it was better than nothing. That being so Mukuro walked inside and heard argueing and screaming most likely coming from Ken and M.M. "I'm back," is what he said with a slight grin as they both turned to him and said "Welcome back, Mukuro." However, it was soon fallowed by everone joining in asking the question "Who's that?" While most voices deemed curious others were sprinkled with demand. "I dont know," he said with a smile, earning a confused look on most of their faces, "Were'd you find him, Pyon?" questioned ken in a loud voice. "In a piller of ice hidden inside a bolder," he replied earnestly with a grin. His Followers mearly stared at him in slight shock of him saying such an observed thing, however soon collected themselfs, afterall Mukuro constantly said observed things. "Are you keeping him?" Is what they questioned, earning an even bigger grin that answer itself. "Mukuro-sama ..." whispered Chrome as Mukuro walked to the room he claimed his. Mukuro opened the door aproched the bed, lying the boy down and pulling the blanket over him. "Now all that's left is to wait," he stated as he pulled up a chair next the the bed were the boy lay.

The boy began to open his large brown eyes sleepily and sat up and stretched his arms in an upward motion soon fallowed by the rubbing his eyes and looking around the room. "Ah, your awake," said Mukuro as he walked in and startling the boy. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you ..." he said with a grin. The boy looked at him for a moment and then he suddenly stood up from the bed and put his hands on the older mans face and moves his lips as if he were saying something and it was being scilenced, leaving a questioning look on Mukuro's face. "What?" he questioned as he looked down at the younger boy. The boy became frustrated as he repeated the motion over and over until he motioned in the air for Mukuro to get him something to write on and with, Mukuro understood the action and handed the boy a pen and notebook. The boy began to scribble on the notebook and lifted it up with a strange look on his face. **Where is this? Who are you? Have we met before? **was written on the paper, "This is [insert random park title here] and I'm Mukuro, I don't recall meeting you before, Any more questions?" He said with a grin, and the boy began to scribble again. **Who am I?** is what Mukuro read making his grin shrink a bit. "I don't know, I was going to ask that," he said, witch was followed by the boy scribbling once again. **Can I stay here?** was written this time, causing Mukuro's grin to be restored, "Of course, your leaving me quite curious and I dislike unquentched curiousity," he stated, "You can stay as long as you like, however, do try and look after yourself." The boy simply nodded and scribbled once more, **Do you have any clothing I could wear? **was written, leaving Mukuro to remember the boy mearly had on a dress shirt and boxers. "Sure, look in the dresser over there, there should be something that fits you." he said as he left the room. Mukuro walked down the hall to the exit _What an intresting boy_, he thought as he lightly laughed and walked outside of the building.


	2. Tsunayoshi

Hello me again. This is a super quick update. Sense I already wrote this by the time I could Publish. Hahahaha ...

**Disclamer:** Oh, one could only wish to own The epic that is KHR, Sigh.

**Summary: **A mysterious boy is found by a man named "Mukuro" incased in ice for god-knows-how-long and is taken back once said ice is broken, However, the boy has no memory of who he is what he is or even how to speak. However bit-and-peices comeback as the boy has nastalgic encounters with men older than him. TYL Mukuro and and 18-19 year old tsuna. Parings - Main 6927 but there'll be others, possibly 2796, 5027, or 8050? I dunno.

**Warnings:** Shounen ai, possible OOC, Plot Bunnies, Horrible writing skills and My lazy ass. Plus a change in the area Mukuro lives due to timeframe ... I guess. I planned the first three chapters during the two weeks I went without the internet, so I had no ability to look at refrences.

**Forsadowing[?]:** What would happen if Tsuna wasn't found until years later and the nineth became ill once he had been found? And if the first gaurdian he met was Mukuro?

_Italics are thoughts_

**Bould is what is written by Tsuna**

**Youth Trapped in Ice ; **_Tsunayoshi_

Soon after changing into a pair of worn jeans the boy chose to just leave the shirt he already had on, and walked out of the room because he felt stiff, really stiff. He looked around the building and, man, was this place a mess. Glass on the floor near shattered windows cracks and holes in the walls some blood stains and trash laying around, in the back ground he heard the screams of a man and a women argueing, from time to time another mans voice also poped in telling "ken" to stop. As the boy looked up he heard a creak and jumped a bit before he turned around to see a girl peering at him from behind a corner, he then took out the notebook and pen and began to scribble, **Hello**, was written. "Hello," she replied in a quiet voice as he began to scribble again, **How are you?** it read. "Good," she replied in her quite voice again, as he began to write once more, However before he lifted the notebook up for her to read she spoke, "How are you?" He bagan to write once more, **Wonderful, however I feel older than I should. **was written, as the boy smiled the girl left out a very small, quiet laugh. The boy turn back the page to what was previously written, **What's your name? **was written, "Chrome," the Chrome said "What's yours?" he frowned a little bit, **I don't know, I'll let you know when I remember.** is what he wrote. "Ok," Chrome said as she slowly walked away to the place she had come from. The boy began to wonder around avoiding the place he heard the boy and girl argueing but as he was looking around he turned a cornor and bumbed into a man causing to fall onto the floor. On reflex he tried to say "I'm sorry" however nothing voiced his words and he began scribbled on the notebook, **Sorry**, is what was written. However the boy began to look at the taller man, he had quite a frightening aperrance and wore clothing that didn't help the matter leaving the boy to feel a bit of fear and show it aswell, however the man just looked at him and walked away. Quickly the boy picked himself up and continued his wondering until he found himself heading outside were he saw a boy sitting and leaning agaist the side of the building reading a book, he was thin and had glasses and wore a hat, he didn't know what they were called, plus he had a barcod on his cheek. The boy figured it a good idea to not disturb the boy as he read the book and walked around the building till he found a few flowers and vines growing out of a crack in the building, he chose to sit and sketch it.

He looked up to see the sun setting and closed the notebook, he stood up and found a door that led into the building and went inside. The boy found himself in a kitchen and saw Chrome washing dishes and talking out a pot and ingrediants for a meal she would cook later. The boy began to scribble and held up the notebook, **Can I help you? **was written. "With what?" she questioned. **Anything. **he wrote. "I wouldn't want to trouble you," Chrome said quietly. **You wouldn't be, infact you'd be doing the opisite**. he wrote. "OK," she replied, "then can you wash these for me?" He nodded as he left the notebook and pen at the table and washed the dishes, an activity he somehow knew how to do. After washing about the dishes he dried put them away in cabnets were there were mismatching plates, cups and bowls during the activity it was reletivly quiet, aside from the sound made by the cutting of meal iteams as sound of clashing clay kitchen utensals. Soon he finished putting away the dishes he began to turn around at the smell of a meal possibly vegetable soup and bread. He looked at her and waited for her to turn around, as if reading his mind she turned and spoke, "could you set the table?" At hearing the question he nodded and gave here a bit of a nervous smile, as he began to take out bowls he thought for a moment, _How many people are here? _That he was unsure of, so he thought back on his day and remembered the man he met in the hall, Chrome, Mukuro, the boy reading the book and the voices of the boy and girl, _Six in all. _He disided as he gathered seven bowls, spoons and napkins. He balanced the iteams in his hands and hoped he wouldn't drop them as he slowly walked to the table and sat them down,_ Don't rush_, he told himself as he placed all the dishes next to the chairs on the streched table. Just as he finished he heard the door open and saw Mukuro make his apperance, "Mukuro-sama!" said Chrome with something in her voice the boy had not heard before, "Welcome back." As Chrome sat the soup and bread on the table all other four people made their aperance aswell reviling to the boy the other two unseen members the girl had short pink hair wearing the same uniform as Chrome with a longer shirt and a blond boy with a scar across the nose and under his eyes wearing the same uniform the boy in glasses wore. At that moment they all said "Welcome back" at diffrent times withen seconds of eachother. In a few moments Mukuro looked to the boy and walked to him handing him a piece of bent metal that was a bit rusted, covered in ice-like substance and had letters on it, "Ring any bells?" Mukuro questioned as he grined. The boy looked at it and after a few minutes he nodded, "Tsunayoshi," he said aloud.

Oh my! He spoke, It's was impossible I tell you!

I would Like it if you Reviewed, Feedback Loved. 3

Anyways, I'll just ask you to feed me ideas on how to introduce characters, what pairings you'd like to see, ect ect. Oh! And Someone's being introduced next chapter. Guh, I'm don't think I'll be able to write his character very well.


	3. The Rain

Hello again, Here's the introduction to another one of Tsuna's companions, Yayyy.

Last chapter I looked at the reviews to see what they said and **TsunaxGiotto4ever**'s Review reminded me of the lovley hatred seemes to hold for me. How my stories are represented on wordpad and on Differ. It removes alot of my spaces and symbols I use for time skips and singnals for beginings and endings, Not cool man. So I'm going to try using diffrent symbols and such. All in all I'll try to fix the problem, but I don't know If it'll get better or worse. Dx

Also some of the other problems are mainly my fault so I'll try to change them, Thanks for the feedback and keep it coming. If you don't tell me I screwed up I won't know. I need you so much.

-/-

**Disclamer:** Oh, one could only wish to own The epic that is KHR, Sigh.

**Summary: **A mysterious boy is found by a man named "Mukuro" incased in ice for god-knows-how-long and is taken back once said ice is broken, However, the boy has no memory of who he is what he is or even how to speak. However bit-and-peices comeback as the boy has nastalgic encounters with men older than him. TYL Mukuro and and 18-19 year old tsuna. Parings - Main 6927 but there'll be others, possibly 2796, 5927, or 8059? I dunno.

**Warnings:** Shounen ai, possible OOC, Plot Bunnies, Horrible writing skills and My lazy ass. Plus a change in the area Mukuro lives due to timeframe ... I guess. I planned the first three chapters during the two weeks I went without the internet, so I had no ability to look at refrences.

**Forsadowing[?]:** What would happen if Tsuna wasn't found until years later and the nineth became ill once he had been found? And if the first gaurdian he met was Mukuro?

_Italics are thoughts_

**Bould is what is written by Tsuna**

--

**Youth Trapped in ice ; **_The Rain_

The sudden speach of the boy shocked both Tsunayoshi, Mukuro, and Chrome, in fact, it caused Tsunayoshi to atempt to talk again leaving him embarassed when he couldn't say anything not even repeat the name again.

"What did you remember?" Questioned Mukuro as he looked at the amusing action.

The boy picked up the notebook and pen from the table and began to write, **I remember my first name Tsunayoshi, though I think I was called Tsuna more frequently.**

"That's all?" Mukuro said as he sighed, "Not making much progress are we, Tsunayoshi?"

He finished with faked sadness causing Tsuna to blush a bit, he bagan to scribble an embaressed, **Shut up!** before the blond boy and pink-haired girl yelled at him for thinking such rude words while Chrome shunk back a little bit and Mukuro just laughed at them saying there interations never bore him. Eventualy they all sat at the table and Tsuna learned all there names of M.M was the pink haired girl and Ken the blond, Chikusa was the boy with the glasses and Lanchia was the man with a frightning apperance, however he was accualy kind. Tsuna was fairly entertained with the dinner he shared with the group they were pretty energetic and strange however Tsuna had a feeling he's met stranger people. At the end of the day he was spent and walked to the room he woke up in earlier that day and noticed Mukuro walk in with him, This must be his original room. Tsuna thought as he removed his jeans and shirt changing into a large shirt he found in the dresser then laid down after writing **Goodnight** on the notebook and setting it on the floor.

"Goodnight,"

whispered Mukuro as he laid down on a couch on the other wall of the room and grinned. Tsuna reviewed his day as he slowly drifted into sleep, somehow saddened that the day had ended.

-/timeskip/-

As Tsuna froze the moment he woke up, and if he could talk he would've screamed, why? Well that would be do to a grinning man with blue hair and mitch matched eyes was staring at the boy so close there forheads nealy touched. Mukuro noticed the distress in the boys widdened choclate brown eyes and moved away with the excuse,

"Sorry if I startled you, Tsunayoshi, You were squarming in your sleep it was quite adorable."

With a quiet laugh he forced Tsuna's face to flush as he grabbed his notebook and turned to the page that said **Shut up **and held it to cover his face. After the red color left his face he turned to the dresser and moved his hand to tell Mukuro to 'Get out.'

This action caused Mukuro to grin and say, "What? Are you truthfully a blooming young maiden, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna just continued the motion after writing, **I wouldn't tell you to get out if you hadn't called me adorable.**

Which caused Mukuro to fake shock and mumble,"How stupid of me." As he left the room shaking his head.

Soon after looking through the dresser he found an black shirt which sleves went a little past his elbow and another pair of jeans however this pair was longer then the last and the heal draged a bit on the ground as he walked.

_Good enough_,

He though, as he walked out of the room.

Tsuna planned to go to the store with Chrome today, he had asked her over dinner yesterday since he noticed how much the kitchen was lacking and Chrome seemed a girl who enjoyed to cook, he could ask her to teach him how if they had extra ingrediants laying around. He also figured while in town he would look for a "Job." It was a few of the terms Tsuna just kind remembered, and he figured money must be tight and that he could by himself cloths if he had the money, He also remembered Mukuro asking him to try and watch after himself, he would. And eventualy if he saved up enough he would move and live on his own, even though he was sure Mukuro didn't mind him mooching. Tsuna soon Snaped out of his thoughts as he noticed he missed the stairs leading down to hall which lead to the dining room and kitchen.

_Crap_,

He though as he quickly moved back down in the opisite direction in the current hall he was trailing.

Soon he found the stairs and walked downwards were Chrome soon invaided his vision. He quickly smiled and ran up to here wanting to ask 'Are you ready?' only to remember that his voice had left him and the notebook was still besides the bed. Embarassed he waved his hands around as if playing chirades would let her know of his stupidity. Chrome gave a small smle to let him know it was ok and Tsuna began walking, pace quickened, to the room in which he left. After reaching the top of the stairs Tsuna walked down the hall and back into the room his was famillar with. After ariving he went to the bed to find an unpleasent supply,

_Gone_, He thought as he looked through the reast of the room only to find that the notebook and pen had completly vanished, _Were is it?_

As he looked through the room he remembered a missing someone who he haden't seen when he left or returned to the room, _Were is Mukuro? _Tsuna thought momenterly feeling a strange ping in his chest, _What was that? _He wondered as he lifted his hand to his breast. However the thought quickly vanished as he noticed the door opening to see Mukuro walk in.

Noticing the expresstion on his face Mukuro smirked and said, "Oya, Miss me already Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna turned red and wanted to say a smart remark, however the notebook he used for comunication was still missing, Mukuro just smirked again and said "Looking for this?" While holding the notebook with a pen in it's rings in front of him while Tsuna to nodded. Mukuro walked up to him and pushed it towards Tsuna who gladly took it not wanting to force Chrome into a long wait, but Mukuro didn't let go, leaving Tsuna to look up in him in question. After about a second Mukuro's tradmark smile returned to his face and he let go of the notebook.

**Thank you,** Tsuna wrote on the note book as he smiled at Mukuro and left the room.

The moment Tsuna closed the door he rushed down the hall and stairs, however found himself regreting it as he triped down the second-to-top step. Soon a worried Chrom rushed over to him asking if he was okay and if he wanted to just stay here. Tsuna just gave a soft smile and wrote down that she was worrying to much and that he was fine. After a minute or so of conversing Tsuna convinced her he was fine and that he wanted to go and they began to walk outside of the building.

-/timeskip/-

The trip into town was't what he has expected, they had to cross the abandoned park and through a small town that was in ruins fallow a small and cracked path going through a small forest. Chrome told him this was the closested path to town but it was easy to get lost on due to it splitting into a fork nearing the town. After they had arrived in town Tsuna was no more than a confused torist, He looked around at the land and building not finding anything famaliar in the slightest. He understood the language however everything else was just, new. Even a large amount of food was unfamaliar to him, However once they neared the store Tsuna desided to snap out of it and stop gawking, afterall that wasn't what he came to do. He came to get kitchen ingrediants. Soon after parting ways Tsuna found that he wasn't much help, all he regednised was a few iteams and if Chrome haden't handed him a list he woun't get any of the right ingrediants, this left Tsuna to sigh and feel a bit dissapointed with himself. However there was still time in the day and he could look around the town for a job soon after they finished the trip. However that thought made Tsuna a bit overexcited and Chrome noticed this so she rushed. After a while Tsuna noticed this and felt a bit guilty but glad that it took less time to finish the task. Once the task was done he told Chrome he wanted to look around town and that he'd come back in a little bit. Chrome reluctently agreed and said to be careful.

Tsuna turned to the Town after parting ways with chrome once more, however here he noted that the sky was clouding so he had less time then he had hoped, he'd have to rush now and that wasn't good, he fumbled and tripped when he rushed. _Were to start_, was all he could think. Afterall this place was foreign to him, he would just have to wonder until he saw a sign in a window or go into places he somehow remembered - though they be few - and ask if they needed emploies. Then he looked to a small shop in a further distance, a cafe if he remembered correctly, That had said sign in the window. He would start there he though as he began to cross a road, only to hear a loud screeching noise.

"Wach out!" Was he heard a man's voice say in unison to other voices of diffrent pitch, However as he turned to look at the person yelling he only found himself being crashed into by a blurry object and found the world around him going black.

-/timeskip/-

When Tsuna found himself waking he felt a ting of pain in his side, arm and head. _Owww_, He thought _What was that? _But as he got up he noticed he was lieing on the floor again in an unfamaliar surounding. He coud tell that outside it was raining due to the pitter-pattering noise against the walls of the building.

_Wer- _His thoughts were soon interupted by a famaliar voice, "Your awake! That's good, I didn't want you dieing on me." He chirped, "The Sushi shop would be doomed!" He finished with a laugh.

At the last statement Tsuna was forced to look around at the shop, sure enough there was a sign, no banner of some sort that verafied that this was a sushi shop. But what was a sushi shop? From his position it looked like a place that sold food, rice and some type of meat help together, fish perhaps? He coudn't tell from this distance.

The older man noticed his disstress and disided to interupt.

" I'm Yammamoto Takashi, What's Your name?"

--

So, um, yeah Is this better? I'm not good at all this spacing stuff ya'know, Sure I can do the time skips and pharagraphs but I've only written essays before, People.

Anyways, was it good, bad, who do you want me to introduce next? What pairings do you want to see? Were would you like Tsuna to work? Ect Ect.

Sorry for the kinda late update ...


End file.
